The field of invention is roofing, and more specifically a hip roof wherein prefabricated metal panels for indexing with the rafters of a hip roof and a method of making the panels are provided.
An outdoor gazebo is a pleasant place to spend a day. Many people place chairs, tables and other furnishings in a gazebo, allowing it to function as an outdoor living room where people can relax in the shade while enjoying the breezes and sunshine of a nice day outdoors. Other people build gazebos around hot tubs or spas, providing shade and privacy, and preventing falling leaves and other debris from falling into the spa. Yet the pleasant enjoyment of a gazebo can with time be impaired by leakage through and deterioration of the roof. Further, an unattractive gazebo can be a source of scorn and ridicule by neighbors and passersby, rather than a source of pride and enjoyment.
Gazebos and similar outbuildings are often built as do-it-yourself projects by homeowners, many of whom have no experience or minimal experience with tools. An easily-assembled gazebo kit thus increases the success rate of the casual do-it-yourselfer, and results in greater satisfaction with the finished product. Such a kit also enables the skilled contractor to save time and materials, allowing for more economical construction in a shorter time. However, present gazebo kits and plans do not provide for simple, easily-assembled, and durable roof structures.
A metal roof is desirable because it is durable, accepts paint and coloration, resists warping, and is immune to the deleterious effects of the sun""s ultraviolet rays. Some presently-known metal roof kits and plans call for or furnish a plurality of sheet metal squares similar to shingles for roof construction. Such squares are typically twelve inches on a side. While a metal roof constructed from a large number of sheet metal squares has many of the advantages of a metal roof, the assembly process is difficult and labor-intensive. It can be dangerous for an inexperienced do-it-yourselfer to stand on a ladder for a long time to attach these sheet metal squares to a roof structure. Further, a significant number of wood rafters are required to allow for attachment of the sheet metal squares. Constructing those rafters is difficult and complex, and adds to the cost of the project. Further, due to the large number of sheet metal squares required to create the finished roof, the potential for leakage and for incorrect and unattractive assembly is substantial. In addition, sheet metal squares presently used are susceptible to scratches and scuffs during transport and installation. While it is known to attempt to protect such squares against long-term damage by applying a permanent powder coating to them, that powder coating does not protect against transport and installation damage. Further, the powder coating may not be aesthetically pleasing to all people, and is permanently affixed to the metal.
Other presently-known kits and plans call for or furnish wood shingles or slats. While such wood shingles and slats may be attractive, substantial work is required to attach a number of shingles or slats to the roof of even a small structure. Such work is difficult, tedious, and easy to perform incorrectly, resulting in frustrating rework or an imperfect and unattractive finished product. As with metal squares, a large number of wooden rafters are typically required on which to hang such shingles or slats, or a solid underroof of, for example, plywood sheets, is utilized, both of which increase the cost of the project and the complexity of its construction. Further, wood shingles and slats, and other forms of wooden roof assemblies, are susceptible to fire, dry rot, termite infestation, warping, and other forms of deterioration common to wood left outdoors for long periods of time.
Some other presently-known kits and plans call for or furnish unitary vacuum-molded plastic roof pieces. However, plastic roofs may be less durable than metal roofs, and cannot be easily painted. Further, they may be more susceptible to warping due to thermal effects than metal roofs.
An object of embodiments of the invention is to simplify construction of a metal roof for a structure. Another object is to minimize the number of roofing panels required for construction of a selected metal roof. Another object is to provide a method for manufacturing the components of such a metal roof.
According to the invention, a metal roof for a structure is provided. The metal roof of the invention is fabricated from metal panels whose size and shape is selected to minimize the number of roofing panels and the number of different shapes of roofing panels required to provide a completed roof for the structure. Each roofing panel preferably includes decorative relief to provide a desired texture and look to the completed roof, such as the appearance of overlapping wooden boards.
There is also provided a method of fabricating the metal panels which form the roof of the invention. According to the method of the invention, a source of raw metal, such as coiled steel, of a desired width and thickness is selected. The metal is then painted on one or both sides in any desired color such as by uncoiling the coiled steel, spray painting the uncoiled section and, after the paint dries, recoiling the steel. Preferably a protective coating, such as PVC, is next applied in a similar process. The coiled, painted and coated metal may then be uncoiled and cut into sheets of a desired size. The sheets are then cut into the size and shape selected for the roof design and placed in a die stamping machine to create the desired decorative relief on the sheet, such as the appearance of overlapping wooden boards.
According to the invention, for a given roof design the designer can select a metal roof having the fewest number of fabricated metal panels. The number and shape of the individual parts selected will be determined by several factors. One factor is the shape of the completed roof itself, including whether or not the roof will close at the top or have an opening on the top to provide open air access or a skylight. Another factor is dependent on fabrication techniques such as the available size and capabilities of metal processing and die stamping machines. Yet another factor is the assembly requirements anticipated. For example, professional assemblers with the necessary equipment can handle larger, heavier panels, while anticipated home assembly may dictate a larger number of smaller, lighter panels.
Generally, the advantages of the invention are achieved by selecting the fewest number and shapes of panels consistent with the roof design fabrication requirements, assembly requirements and material requirements.
In one aspect of a preferred embodiment, a metal roof is constructed from a plurality of metal roofing panels comprising one or more prefabricated nonrectangular roofing panels. In a further aspect of a preferred embodiment, one or more rectangular roofing panels are included in the metal roof. In a further aspect of a preferred embodiment, a set of metal roofing panels is designed and shaped for use on a specific roof configuration. In a further aspect of a preferred embodiment, fewer roofing panels are required than the number of shingles or squares that would be needed in the prior art.
In another aspect of a preferred embodiment, a plurality of the roofing panels interlock with one another.
In another aspect of a preferred embodiment, the roofing panels are coated with plastic on one or both sides for protection against damage during handling and assembly. The coating may be removed before or after assembly. In a further aspect of a preferred embodiment, this coating is polyvinyl chloride.
In another aspect of a preferred embodiment, one or more of the roofing panels include decorative relief. In a further aspect of a preferred embodiment, such decorative relief includes the appearance of overlapping wooden boards.
In another aspect of a preferred embodiment, the roofing panels are manufactured from rolled steel.
In another aspect of a preferred embodiment, plastic coating is applied to the rolled steel after it is painted and before the steel is cut into roofing panels and stamped with decorative relief, in order to protect the roofing panels from damage.